


Barricade week 2019

by Jamilton_and_Lams



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: 7 days of les mis, Angst, Barricade Day, Barricade Day 2019, Day 2: Wedding, Day 5: Fight, Fighting, Fluff, Lack of Communication, M/M, No Fluff, Non-Binary Fauntleroy, Non-Binary Jean Prouvaire, barricade week 2019, day 1: protest, day 3: masks, day 4: Flowers, flower shop, fuck you flowers, happiness, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamilton_and_Lams/pseuds/Jamilton_and_Lams
Summary: 7 short stories based around our fav revolutionaries -hopefully written from June 1st- June 7th in *celebration* of June and the pain it brings





	1. Day 1: Protest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a bit of lee-way with protest - using it as "prostesting against" as in Grantaire is trying to ignore all of his feelings

##### 

He didn’t know what he was doing here anymore. He wasn’t needed, that much was obvious, and nobody would notice if he stood up and left right now.

Enjolras was huddled over his laptop - surrounded on both sides by Courfeyrac and Combeferre, Bossuet, Joly and Chetta were curled around each other in one of the booths, Jehan had left to find Parnasse, Bahroel and Feuilly were asleep, curled against each other in a corner and he hadn’t seen Marius since… 

He frowned and took another swing of his bottle. When the hell had he seen Marius last? He remembered him saying something last week about London? Maybe? 

He shrugged it off. It can’t be easy seeing both your ex’s get together.

Anyway back to his original point.

Grantaire cast his eyes over his group of friends (were they his friends? He had never really fit in, he wouldn’t have been here at all if not for Jehan, who had then run off. He loved his room-mate but their eccentricness gave him a headache on a good day. With their crystals and tarot cards…), they were all absorbed in their own little worlds, but without the rest here his choices were to fourth wheel or….

He glanced at Enjolras again. He hadn’t looked at him  _ once _ during the meeting

Yeah, it was definitely time to go. 

He sent Joly a quick text as to not to disturb them, waved to the waitress and left the diner behind.

*******************

He woke up to a god in his room. 

He closed his eyes again and prayed he was imagining things because he did not need this right now.

“R?”

Not a dream then.

“Apollo, what the fuck are you doing here?” 

He reached blindly for the glass of water and pain killer he had left on his locker before grabbing them and swallowing. 

“Don’t call me that! Jehan let me-”

He scowled at Enjolras who flushed. “Oh you meant-”

“Yeah I meant  _ here _ as in  _ my room. _ ”

“I thought we should talk-”

He felt the wave of anger pour over him. “Oh  _ now  _ you want to talk. How kind Apollo, to finally remember us mere mortals” 

Enjolras took a step towards him. “Grantaire I-”

He had to get some space between them before he snapped. He swung himself out of bed and towards the door. He felt Enjolras trail after him into the kitchen. 

“Grantaire please, i’m -”

“Enjolras, It’s  _ fine _ ” He knew he was being overly sarcastic but fuck! He needed to get whatever he felt for this asshole out of his system because otherwise it was going to kill him. “I heard you loud and clear this time yesterday, so I don’t really understand why you’re back again.”

He watched as Enjolras stopped pacing and froze before turning to look at him. “You never call me that…”

He let out a cold laugh and took a step towards him “Make up your mind then  _ Enjolras,  _ because one minute it’s ‘stop calling me that’ the next your upset when I don't. One minute you're yelling at me, telling me how worthless i am to the group the next your kissing me. One minute you're in my bed and the next you're telling me it was a mistake” 

He was too damn close him. 

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Jehan slink into their bedroom holding two plates of food.

“So what do you want Apollo??” He was so tired of this. “Because i’m pretty sure you know how I feel.” He let another laugh. “I mean the whole group does, they’ve known for years so why don;t you-”   


Enjolras was pressing his own lips against his. It was only for a moment and before he had a chance to respond, they were gone and Enjolras was pressing his face into the neck of his green jumper. It was only then he realised something else.

Enjolras was crying. 

“Apollo?”

He pulled back a little and Grantaire could see him shaking so he led them to the couch.

“I’m sorry, R, I’m so sorry. You were drunk and I thought- I  _ didn’t know _ I swear.” He could Enjolras shake against him. “I didn’t know... and then you said- the other night- and I freaked because how could someone like  _ you _ possible love  _ me. _ And then Everything I’ve ever said to you-”

“Enjolras? Can I kiss you?”

Enjolras froze again and met his eyes before nodding. 

Grantaire smiled before leaning down. Maybe they could work this out.


	2. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its been a long road but they've made it.

It had been a long day.  A very long, very stressful day.

Enjolras relaxed back against Grantaire and smiled as he counted down on his fingers.

  1. Grantaire had been late - Jehan had insisted they stop to buy more flowers
  2. Bossuet had lost the rings-they were in his jacket the whole time
  3. Cossette had ‘misplaced’ the cake - only to get a call from Éponine to ask if she had collected the cake



But he had Musichetta to thank for his current state. Happy and calm.

And married.

He twisted as to look at Grantaire. He wasn’t surprised to find his husband already string back at him. He watched with a smile as R grinned and lifted their joined hands to kiss the back of his palm before leaning down to kiss him properly.

He was married.  

It was at that moment that their friends decided to start the speeches. As Courfeyrac stood on his chair Enjolras turned towards Grantaire to hide his face. “How bad do you think this is going to get?” The only reply he got was a soft chuckle.

“To the end of what seems like a lifetime of torture and pining-”

Enjolras groaned. It was going to be a long night.

“-idiot didn’t even believe me when I told him. ‘Oh no Courf he’d never like me like that’ so now all I have to say is” He spun around on the chair and Combeferre lunged at him. “I TOLD YOU SO” Combeferre reached him as Courfeyrac slipped and when both ended up on the floor Enjolras couldn’t stop the laugh that escaped from his lips. 

The two sit there for a moment until Combeferre looks back up with tears in his eyes. “Screw you two for being so bloody adorable. I told you I wouldn’t cry but now… fucking hell.” He buried his face into Courfeyrac’s jacket and Enjolras smiled at his best friends.

Éponine started up a powerpoint and he turned to watch it. 

Pictures. 

100’s of photos from their years in colleges.

Group photos. Protests. Bake sales. Parties. Nights out. Selfies. and...

And… art.

Photos of Grantaire’s art. Of  _ him.  _  Of them. Of all of them. 

It never failed to catch him off guard how talented R was. He felt R place another kiss to his head and smiled, squeezing his hand in return.

The night passed full of music and alcohol and stories told and retold. When the time came for the bouquet to be thrown Enjolras made eye contact with Ferre who nodded. He smiled as he turned, and-

Perfect aim right into Courfeyrac’s arms.

“Ahh Ferre did you see-” Courfeyrac stopped as he turned to see Combeferre on one knee in front of him. Enjolras felt Grantaire come up behind and place his head on his shoulder.  

“Do you think he’ll say yes?”    “Shut up R!!”

“Courfeyrac, I have-”

“Yes you idiot oh my god a thousand times over yes!” Courfeyrac ran at Combeferre. 

“But I had a whole speech Courf!” Ferre whined with a smile. 

“Talk later kiss now”

He felt a tugging on his hand and glanced back at Grantaire who smiled and motioned towards the door. “Want to get out of here for a bit?” 

He grinned and set off at a run towards the door dragging a laughing R behind him and ignoring the wolf whistled that followed.

Married. 


	3. Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Courfeyrac has always been good at portraying what he wanted others to see.   
> But that doesn't mean hes always been happy

As soon as he opened his eyes he knew something had gone wrong. He could hear the beeping of the machines and could feel the wires and needles in his body. 

 

He fought back a grim smile. He couldn’t do anything right. Not even kill himself.

 

He could make out the form of someone in the chair near his bed, curled up with a book, and he closed his eyes. He didn’t want this. He didn’t want them here. It wasn’t fair to them, they deserved so much better than him…

 

“Courf?”

 

He squeezed his eyes shut tighter and heard him move from the chair.

 

“Courf… please…  what happened… what did I do…”

“No.” he croaked out. It wasn’t his fault. It was never his fault. Why would he ever think it was his fault. He reached out to grab his hand and once he felt it he held it tight. “It wasn’t you Ferre, it was me… it's always  _ me _ ”

 

“I- I don’t understand...you were your most energetic, your loudest… we were having a good time...” He broke off. “After everything that happened… the protests, the celebration… we were happy… I thought you were happy… I thought we were happy.” 

 

Courfeyrac turned his face away. This is what he did. He always fucked up. 

 

_ Why couldn’t he just die. _

 

“You were the most alive I’d seen you in weeks,” Combeferre continued. “And then you tried to kill yourself.”

 

Courfeyrac didn’t reply. Instead he opened his eyes to stare out the window. He watched as the clouds moved across the sun and started to darken. The rain came down fast and hard.

 

A storm was coming.

 

But Combeferre never let go of his hand.

 

They sat in the darkening hospital room in silence. 

 

But Combeferre never left.


	4. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jehan is working in the flower shop when a gorgeous stranger pops in to ask for a hate bouquet (or in the Words of Montparnasse: "fuck you flowers")

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll list out the flowers and their meanings at the end

Jehan thinks working in the flower shop is one of the best ideas he’s ever had. 

He enjoys caring for them and he has a knack for always knowing  _ exactly  _ what people want. 

It's a quiet day when the man walks in. Jehan at first, doesn’t notice him, too caught up in finishing off a bouquet of flowers Grantaire had ordered. It was only at the sound of a sudden crash that Jehan jumped.  

They send a scowl towards the customer. “Could you manage not to break anything else in the next two minutes please? I’ll be with you then” They turn back to the bouquet. It's missing something…. Lily of the valley! Jehan turns and rushes down the isles. There is definitely some here - Chetta only placed the order the other day… there!

Grabbing a stem or two, they sidestep the Iris’s, pausing momentarily to grab one and hurried back to the counters. 

There. Perfection. 

They glance up to see the man looking at them with a perfectly raised eyebrow. “What?” 

“Was all that running necessary? And what’s so special about that stem?” 

Jehan smiles. “It's lilly of the valley. Highly poisonous yet it's meaning… return to happiness; humility; you've made my life complete. Also the Iris - the flower of France; Enjolras will appreciate that” He looks up to see a mildly amused expression on the customers face. “My friend is proposing tonight. I volunteered to make the bouquet because I know they’ll spend tonight trying to figure what it means.” They tucked one of their curls behind their ear. “So.. what can I help you with today?”

“I suspect you are exactly whom I need to see. I need to send a collection of  “fuck you” flowers to my… teammates.” 

Jehan raised an eyebrow. “Any particular reason why…”

The man grinned. “They messed up on our last job, and the backlash ended up coming to me”

Jehan grinned. “I’ll see what I can do for you…?” They trailed off.

“Montparnasse.” He stuck out a hand and after a moment deliberation Jehan grasped it “Jehan.”

(They wondered briefly if this was Fauns friend. It probably was. Montparnasse isn’t exactly a common name.)

******************************

Jehan looked through the collection of flowers he had gathered and smiled. They had a feeling Montparnasse would appreciate this collection. 

Joly had popped by earlier and almost had a heart attack. (“Jehan! What happened? Who are you making that out to? Do we need to get Enjolras?)

But looking though the half finished bouquet they smiled.  _ Hatred _ . 

Yes. one the members of the Patron Minette would no doubt be on the receiving end of this. (After speaking to Faun, they had assured him it wasn’t for them, but for Babet. She had left him high and dry without backup during a heist gone wrong and he had barely escaped Javert without been seen.)

Jehan hummed along to a tune playing over the radio and was just placing the Black rose in the center when the door opened. 

“Jehan?” It was Montparnasse.

“Just a moment!” They quickly tied a ribbon around the stems and carried it out.

There was a moment of silence. “That is a  _ lot _ of flowers.”

I wasn’t 100% of the message you wanted to convey so I gave you options.” 

“Well there’s Anemone, Begonia, Pink Larkspur, Orange lily, Orange mock, Monkswood, Petunia, and the 1 black rose” They hesitated a moment. “I should take some out, it’s not a very nice bouquet at all…”

Montparnasse placed one of his hands on Jehan’s and they blushed. “I’m sure it's fine Finchling. But do tell me… what do they mean?”

Jehan closed their eyes before reeling off the list from the top of their head.  “Anemone - forsaken, Begonia - beware, Pink Larkspur - fickleness, Orange lily - hatred, Orange mock - deceit, Monkswood - hatred, Petunia - resentment” They open their eyes with a smile to find Montparnasse grinning. 

“Sounds perfect.” He glances at the bouquet. “A rose? Aren’t they all about love?”

Jehan laughs. “A black rose is significant of death.”

Montparnasse smiles. “Well maybe that's a bit much.” He removes his hand from Jehan’s and they suddenly feel the absence. They watch as he plucks the rose out of the bouquet before tucking it into his waistcoat. “It is still gorgeous though.”

Montparnasse pays for the flowers and leaves. 

Jehan finishes putting the money in the till and pauses when he comes across one of the store cards in the midst. 

A number is scawled along the back, along with a time and a cafe and it's signed with a looping M.

Jehan smiles.

They are still staring into space by the time Cosette comes along for her shift. She laughs and kicks them out of the shop for their break. They check their watch before heading towards the cafe Montparnasse had mentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily of the valley - Sweetness; Tears of the Virgin Mary; Return to Happiness; Humility; You've Made My Life Complete  
> Iris - Fleur-de-Lis, Emblem of France: Your Friendship Means So Much to Me; Faith; Hope; Wisdom and Valour; My Compliments  
> Anemone - forsaken  
> Begonia - beware  
> Pink Larkspur - fickleness  
> Orange lily - hatred  
> Orange mock - deceit  
> Monkswood - hatred  
> Petunia - resentment  
> And of course the 1 black rose in the center - death


End file.
